marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-79213
& in disguise. However, he would soon be captured by the Babylonian wizard Shamash-Shum-Unk, a Babylonian sorcerer whose expertise was time travel. Shamash would send Conan and his own minion Alhambra down the Well at the Center of Time intent on banishing both to another era. On Earth-616, Conan would manage to free himself and Shamash, however in this reality, the rope Conan would use to climb out of the well would snap, sending him falling to the bottom. Conan would find himself transported to Manhattan on July 13, 1977. His arrival in this era would also cause lightning strikes that would back out the entire island of Manhattan. Unable to speak English, Conan would find himself confused in this strange world of the future. Most New Yorkers would only consider Conan as some sort of publicity stunt, or a complete nut. Conan's patience by this world of strangers that he considered to be weaklings. He would scare off a group of punk rockers with his sword, and later when an old woman would bop him on the head with her purse for being dressed indecently. Conan would respond by putting the woman in a trash can, alerting the police to his presence. Realizing that Conan's sword is real, the police would try to stop him but he would manage to flee the scene. Seeking a place to hide he would mistake a cab for a monster and start attacking it. It's owner a woman named Danette is not impressed however, she realizes that Conan is a stranger to New York and despite her misgivings takes him home with her after sending the police away. Conan's presence in this era would cause a series of freak lightning strikes that would have an effect on the electricity in Manhattan, causing a blackout. This would lead to a romantic interlude between Conan and Danette, however when looters would cause a racket outside, Conan would go out and stop them, easily sending them fleeing after Danette would convince Conan not to kill anyone. Realizing that Conan must come from some other realm, she begins looking through her encyclopedia set to see if there is something that Conan will recognize. When he sees a picture of the Guggenheim Art Museum from upsidedown, it reminds him of Shamash-Shum-Ukin's Citadel. Not understanding Conan Danette would take him there to see what they find. What they find is trouble: Crooks had broken into the museum leading Conan to fight them on his own. When one of the thieves bullets grazed Danette, Conan goes on a rampage killing all the crooks despite being shot. Hearing the distant rumble of thunder above, Conan would seek to find his destiny there, giving Danette one of his gold bracelets as memento, and Danette would give him her cap. Conan would rush up to the roof, ignoring securities pleas to stop and Danette would stop them from shooting him. Going to the roof Conan would be struck by a bolt of lightning that would send him back to his own time. Riding off into the night, Conan would have Danette's cap to remind him of the adventure he had . | Residents = Conan, Shamash-Shum-Unk, Alhambra, Danette, Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}